Insomniacs
by TornadoWeirdo
Summary: Random Rai and Kim bedtime discussion... about childhood, the weather, and other weird stuff.


**What happens when I stay up late and don't get enough sleep? Well, I guess this. Odd situations could ensue if Raimundo and Kimiko were sharing a bed - and _no_, stop thinking things! But who nows how they would even find a bed in the Xiaolin Temple... maybe they had to murder Master Fung to get his (jk). **

**That aside, this is not my best work - my excuse is I'm too drowsy to think straight. *conk***

* * *

Kimiko was lying there wide awake, staring up at nothing. She had the grave misfortune of sharing the same bed with Raimundo for one night. (Just one night.) In retrospect it wouldn't have been all bad... but Rai had decided to hog the covers in his sleep.

Kim was on the left, stiff from cold. It was completely dark and almost completely silent. In fact, the only thing the Japanesian could perceive at the moment was the sound of Rai's breathing. She genuinely believed it was the reason she couldn't get any rest.

_In, out, in, out... will he ever shut up? _

Kim pulled her pillow over her face, multiple thoughts knocking around in her overactive brain. One of them was her imagining herself reaching over and strangling the Brazilian into silence. But she was quick to realize that this thought was darker than the room in which the two resided.

_Yikes. That'd be bad for both of us. _

She shifted over on one side, her mind racing – never allowing itself a break. Then she turned over to Raimundo, whose back was facing her. The covers sure looked cozy on him.

Kim had had it. She sat up, clamped her hands on his resting body, and shook him hard. "Hey! Rai! Get up! _Raimundo!_"

Raimundo's eyebrows had been raised and relaxed, but they creased quickly in response to the disturbance, and a groan slipped from his mouth.

Briefly, Kim stopped statue-still and studied him. He had refused to budge, so then she gave him one more shove.

"_Come on!_"

At last, Rai inhaled deeply, yawned, and wearily turned his head toward the source of this interruption of his dreams.

"Mm? Kimiko? What's going on?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Kim answered in a harsh whisper, "you stole all the covers and I've got nothing to keep warm with."

"_Huh?_"

"You heard me."

Lamely attempting to raise his head, Raimundo next opened his eyes and glanced around – and down at the covers. "I did? Whoa uh, well... huh. What time is it?"

"Hey now, don't be trying to get off the hook."

"_Sorry_, but why'd you have to wake me up in the first place?"

"Cuz I'm COLD over here." Kimiko forcefully brushed her fingers through her long messy hair.

Raimundo rubbed his eyes, gradually becoming more alert. "Well why can't you just warm yourself with Fire or something?" he begged to question.

"…OH? Uh... well see – " Kim had to think a second to give a logical answer. "That probably would've wound up scorching the bed and stuff. ...You know! And I can't control any fire while I'm _asleep_!"

"...Aye. I _guess_ that's true." Rai shifted about and pushed all of the covers away, still not facing Kimiko. "Here then; take these and leave me alone, okay? Goodnight."

"...Yeah." When Kim found that the every sheet and blanket was now on her side, she fell back down on her pillow. Snuggling underneath the newfound warmth, she felt a calm spread over her, and she finally began to doze off.

However, only a few minutes had passed before Kim noticed that the bed was shaking slightly. She snapped her eyes open and swiveled over to where Raimundo lay. She saw that he was shivering.

_Shoot, now what. ...Ahhh... no. Oh man. _

She quietly emerged from the covers. _Let's take care of this._ Summoning her aforementioned power of Fire, she decided to (abruptly) pounce on him with red-hot fiery arms. Once doing so, he immediately jumped.

"_YOW!_ What is THAT?"

"Warm enough yet?"

"Get off." Raimundo pushed her backward. "Whatever you're trying to do I'm not in the mood. I got a full day of training tomorrow."

"Um, same here. But you're obviously not getting to sleep either," Kim explained. "So how's about we _share_ huh?"

"I don't see how that's possible. If you give me any slack I'll just end up taking them all again."

"Wait, you'd _seriously_ need every last one of these sheets to sleep?"

"Maybe... I dunno." Rai yawned in his own contemplation. "To be frank though, growing up in a blazing-hot environment does things to you. ...It's kinda not fair."

Kimiko propped her head on her hand, weighing down the mattress with her elbow. "...You're talking about the climate in Brazil right?"

"Yeah."

Kim then sensed some heated frustration growing in the air. "How _were_ things way back in the good old days?" she inquired, now almost uncharacteristically peaceful.

Raimundo tensed up in surprise; he definitely wasn't going to sleep now. "You... really wanna know?"

"Well sure!" Kimiko exclaimed, though in the quietest way possible. "You never talk about it much; _I've_ never been to Brazil, let alone seen any of your folks. None of us have."

"_Ugh_, where to begin with that," Rai thought aloud. He started pulling his hand through his hair. "...Let's just say, it wasn't exactly paradise in Rio. TUBARÃO maybe... not Rio."

"Whoa-who, hold up, how's Rio not a paradise? _You_ always said it was!"

"_I know what I said_," claimed Raimundo defensively. "Gah... I – nevermind. I just got too many bros and sisses, and my parents would have these arguments, and then _everybody_ had to move to the big city and get two separate apartments, you know, to split the numbers, and the whole 'Pedrosa family integrity' thing fell through the roof. I was just glad to finally get outta there."

Hearing this, Kimiko peered down to try and process everything, while Raimundo repeatedly clenched and unclenched his pillow.

"Hmm. What'd you think of your family? Weren't they, okay, otherwise?" the Japanesian asked next.

"Nah, most of them were either crazies or jerks."

"You're not REALLY saying that are you?"

"Wanna bet? I had pals elsewhere, and we'd hang out _far away_ from home. FAR away."

"Oh... well... that's nice."

"...Look I really don't wanna talk about this anymore... so uh, let's flip over and talk about your, 'Japan life.' If you want to anyway."

"Uh, sure...?" Giving her elbow some relief, Kimiko flopped back flat on the mattress. "All right, here we go." She rubbed her cheek. "I was... kinda sorta raised as an only child."

"...Man I would've killed to be in your shoes."

"Yeah, I thought so." _And now he's wishing he'd kill something too, boy howdy._ "...Ahem, but trust me, it's not the luxury you think it is."

"_NOT A LUXURY?_" Raimundo practically screamed. His voice rang throughout the halls.

"_Shhh!_" Kimiko shot upright again and frantically waved her hands up and down. "You wanna wake everyone else up?"

"Oh... oops." Rai clapped his hand over his mouth. "Just, yeah, keep going. Dontchoo mind me."

"Okay... well anyway, yes, I grew up rich, and got pretty much everything I wanted."

"Bottom line: a luxury."

"_Lemme finish_. No, it wasn't – not when my innocent childhood got ruined."

"...What? How?"

"By Tohomiko Electronics," came Kim's strangely nonchalant answer. The Japanesian then took her pillow and fluffed it upon her lap. "My papa took so many business trips I was stuck with Mom, and SHE usually went off doing her own thing, so all I had was my TV, computer, toys, _unhealthy snacks_ and video games."

"Oh boo-hoo."

"_Raimundo_..."

"Whoops. Continue."

"And there were these cartoons I'd watch..." Kimiko reminisced with a sigh, "that had cool characters who'd do cool things... but then they changed into something worse – "

"Oh really?" By now Raimundo was facing her, not looking away for a moment.

"Yeah. I can't quite remember what happened, but I'd told Papa to 'fix' them, and he said he couldn't do anything about it. He said... he said it was helping people make more money."

"_Dang_..."

"Listen, if you're gonna be sarcastic then I might as well have not even started."

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" Raimundo exclaimed, now sitting straight up too. "Man Kimiko, sometimes I wonder if you actually WANT me to listen to your sob stories."

"As much as I appreciate the attention," began Kimiko with an irate tone of voice, "I can't always tell when you're trying to crack one of your dumb jokes."

"...Hmm, maybe your BRAIN just can't keep up with mine," came Rai's joke crack, as he tapped his forehead and smiled at the high-tech hacker.

"Hilarious. I see what you did there."

"Overthinking it any?"

"Oh there'll be no more overthinking _tonight_," Kimiko snorted as she narrowed her eyes at the prankster. Then her eyes closed, and she let out a yawn. "My last thought for now'll be... getting to bed. Yep."

"Good plan," said Rai with a pointed finger.

"Good NIGHT," corrected Kim, collapsing both her pillow and herself onto the bed.

"...Right." Rai followed suit and leaned back down, pulling only half the covers over himself.

Suddenly Kim made a kind of proclamation. "Iroiro na hanashi mo dekita shi, kyou wa hontou ni tanoshikatta!"

"Say _what_." Rai tried cleaning his ear out in response to this Japanese talk. But the Japanesian had just fallen asleep, and was now snoring very loudly.

"...Você é uma mulher estranha pequena," the Brazilian muttered, turning the other way. He stared at the wall, and stared... and continued to stare some more.

_Wait, how am _I_ going to get back to sleep?_

* * *

**I dare for someone to give feedback on this. It's not a reverse psychology trick; I really do dare!**

**Can't resist trying something here... これは楽しかったです。(This was fun.) I might've butchered the Japanese, and also the Portuguese.**


End file.
